24fandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thief12/Archive 1
This archive covers discussions from my talk page that occurred from January 27, 2009 to June 26, 2009. Thanks for the clean-up efforts on those character articles, and welcome to Wiki 24! Happy editing, and drop any questions you might have right here. 19:48, 27 January 2009 (UTC) In-universe vs. out-of universe Hello. If you haven't already, you might want to peruse the Perspective section of our Manual of Style. There does not exist an "audience" within the world of 24, so mentioning it in the main body of an in-universe article violates our policy. Otherwise, great work on the site so far! --Proudhug 20:57, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : Ah yes Proudhug is right, I should have fixed that myself earlier. But yes, great work otherwise, it's always great when we get a hardcore fan coming along and finding this project! 21:02, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Haha, my only question whenever I see a great new editor show up whose a hardcore fan of the show is... where the heck have you been?? But it makes me hopeful to know that there are likely other great editors out there who love the show but have yet to find us. --Proudhug 21:05, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the tips, hehehe. I should've checked out your guidelines before throwing myself to editing. Anyway, I really hadn't checked for a 24 wiki before but I was looking for some information about the show about a month ago and I stumbled upon the site. Been lurking for awhile and decided to contribute now. Thief12 12:42, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Episode guides Hey, good work on the 1pm-2pm episode guide. The community prefers, however, that you mark the page with our template beforehand, then upload the entire synopsis at one time. The best way to do this is to write out the text first in a word processor such as Notepad and keep it on your hard drive until you're finished, then add it all at once. This saves repeated edits to the same article and avoids cluttering up the page history and Latest Intel. Thanks! --Proudhug 04:51, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Dead-On This, the 13th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to Thief12 for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for your work improving existing work, creating new articles, and contributing with special attention to the new season 7 content! 15:48, 9 February 2009 (UTC) JPG vs. jpg Thief just a quick note, you'll need to re-upload those images without the JPG capital letters in the suffix. (Please see the Wiki 24:Image use policy.) I'll delete the old ones after you unlink them and insert the new ones into the Previously page. If you want, let me know and I can upload them too, but I'd rather not "steal" your contributions. 16:52, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. I already uploaded the new versions. BTW, I was the one that removed the "inuse" tag from the 3:00pm Episode :-D Seems that my browser logged me out right before I edited. Anyway, I'm not sure I can work with that for a couple of days, so I removed it in case anyone else wants to jump in. Thief12 18:32, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :: You missed Image:Jack-kill-2.JPG, btw. Thanks for doing that, Thief12. ::: Actually, that one's the same as S7K12.jpg, so it can be deleted. Thanks. Thief12 19:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) 24 reviews stuff What a pleasure to read all that great 24 review content you've written! It is always a huge bonus for the whole community when dedicated users expand on their personal opinions about the show. For what it's worth, I have opposite opinions about the Milo and Curtis kills; on the other hand, I generally agree with the majority of the reviews, especially your observation about Victor's accent (I find his lines embarrassing to listen to, and he sounds rather like the "stock evil mastermind" not unlike his role in the awful Speed). And of course, a big thank you for that tip o' the hat you make to my Cabal "shrine" :)! 00:52, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the words. So, what are your opinions about Milo and Curtis? Thief12 01:02, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Marika's driver I removed the character from the Unnamed pages because they're only for characters who speak lines. --Proudhug 19:19, 20 February 2009 (UTC) : It's okay if the driver didn't speak lines, but I was just wondering. Did the other man that was driving Dubaku around speak anything? I really don't remember. And what about the Nichols' henchman that Tony elbowed during the exchange for Matobo? Just wondering. Thief12 19:21, 20 February 2009 (UTC) I don't remember either. I only remembered this one because it was a specific plot point that he didn't speak. --Proudhug 19:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) : Thief it's also worth noting that the Dubaku driver didn't have lines either, but he gets to stay because he was in the co-star list which counts for inclusion as well, regardless of lines. This has always been the case, for example: Syed Ali's wife, the Bus suicide bomber from Day 6, Infected guest 2, the Day 4 train engineer, Nichols driver, etc. Unnamed characters has the proper inclusion criteria listed in its intro. We can include Marika's driver if he is credited or speaks next episode. 20:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::It's ok. I was just wondering about that, and I supposed you were going by the credit list. Anyway, I hadn't seen that other Unnamed characters page where the criteria is a bit more clear. In the one about terrorists it only mentions that the character has to speak. Thief12 01:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Yeah that's a shortcoming, I'll go through and correct that. Also, in case you didn't notice Thief, I've mentioned you and added this character to a new user sub-page of mine, "The Forbidden Characters". I had been thinking about making a page like that for months, and seeing your good faith work on this character was what finally inspired me to do it! 05:51, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Yeah! I saw that. Pretty cool page, just like your other subpages. Thief12 13:07, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Day 7 8:00pm-9:00pm Are you or aren't you working on this page? You put up the template, but then people ignored it and started adding things to the article, including yourself. --Proudhug 18:33, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :I was working on the episode guide, but someone beat me to it. So I just started incorporating what I had into what was already there. I've also been quite busy this weekend, but I plan to keep on checking it now. Please finish the article so the template can be removed. Thanks!----Deep Sky (talk / / ) 08:32, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :: Generally, if the template has been up for a day or two, it's fair game for someone to remove it. --Proudhug 02:55, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Spacing This isn't an issue with your work, but I didn't know where else to pose this. Is it necessary to put spaces at the bottom of episode guides to stop the image going into the next section? I don't see it as being a problem if this happens, and I think it looks better than having a big gap at the bottom of the guides like some now do. What do you think? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:39, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, first I saw it done in other articles and I thought it was usually done, but I kinda think the page looks better that way with all the proper stuff contained in one section. But it's no big deal either way really, so I wouldn't mind if the spaces were taken. Thief12 03:59, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Preview Just a reminder to use the "Preview" button when making large edits, to avoid cluttering up the history and Latest intel pages with repeated small edits. --Proudhug 15:12, 27 March 2009 (UTC) : Might this be intended for Azure Syaoran? 15:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) No, I was referring to recent edits to Day 1 10:00am-11:00am and Day 7 10:00pm-11:00pm. --Proudhug 15:28, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Random question Hey Thief, I have a random question for ya: do you look at the Latest intel often, or do you work without looking there much? I'm not implying anything here , just genuinely curious for a reason I'll tell ya if you have an answer. 20:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Actually all the time. That's how I check recent updates every day. I open the whole page and browse what articles have been modified since I last logged in. Thief12 23:02, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :: That's what I figured, given your editing; I asked to ultimately determine if you would be a good rollback candidate. Seeing that you patrol the recent changes, and that you've been a very active contributor to the project since you arrived, I'd be happy to nominate you for rollback... but only if you are interested. Cubs Fan2007 has already made the grade, and although I can't guarantee a nomination will be successful, I am confident that your work speaks for itself. 03:57, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::I see that the question was not so "random" after all, hehehe. Really, I'd be honored and anything I can help and/or contribute to the site is good with me. Thief12 04:06, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Happy to hear it! In a few days I'll make a nomination, you can confirm that you're interested and state qualifications underneath; if you don't want to wait you can put one there yourself of course too. Please note its rules, though; read through that page carefully to make sure you will know when to use/not use it if the nomination is successful. You've learned a bunch of the wiki's policies/practices through good faith trail-&-error in the short ~2 months since you arrived, but as you might imagine, there is considerably less room for error in using rollback for the wrong kind of edit. And yes, it wasn't really a "random" question, after all ;) 04:29, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Alrighty take a look at the nomination area. If you're still interested go ahead and confirm it & take a moment to explain there that you understand the rules about it. Good luck bro. 21:18, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Inuse Out of respect, please heed the template at the top of certain pages (Day 7 11:00pm-12:00am) and not edit these pages until the template has been removed. --proudhug 20:57, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : My apologies for meddling with the Day 7 11:00pm-12:00am article while it had the tag. I thought that it would be OK if I stayed out of the "episode guide" per se and just edited something in the cast list and the "Previously on 24" entries. Thief12 22:59, 1 April 2009 (UTC) No problem, since I've done it myself. We've been very lax on this recently and I'd like to make sure we start respecting the template. I know you yourself have had people edit pages you were working on. --proudhug 23:17, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Image categories In case you're unaware we're now categorizing images by the episode from which they come. Check out the Situation Room thread about it, if you haven't already. --proudhug 03:42, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I didn't know that. Thanks for letting me know. Thief12 04:03, 6 April 2009 (UTC) So don't forget to add these categories when you upload new images, please. --proudhug 04:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC) : Thief you're definitely a new image champ, and you're already on top of labeling the uploads with the episodes you grabbed 'em from. If possible could you just switch the format, for future uploads, so its the image category instead of just text? For example, for the image of Wasim, you would write Category:Images (Day 8: 8:00pm-9:00pm) instead of Episode: "Day 8: 8:00pm-9:00pm". Your work is excellent of course, but this would save us some time doing the categs later. 04:15, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Congrats on your new rollback rights at the wiki. As I'm sure you already know, remember to always keep in mind the rules for the only appropriate use of the tool - vandal-reversion - found at Wiki 24:Rollback. If you have any questions about its use on a particular edit, just use a traditional revert with an edit summary to be safe, and ask an admin later. 13:43, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Actor info Thanks for adding all that information about actors. It's an area that rarely sees attention. --proudhug 01:22, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey, no need to thanks :-) I plan on editing more actor/actress articles but I thought I might leave most of the work for the "low season" once the seventh season finishes. Thief12 03:26, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :: I'll second that, I hope you find more edits like this too. Also, on a topic unworthy of its own subheading, would you take a look at this? It shows how to add categories to the image uploads. You've been uploading excellent images and tagging them with the Fairuse and the appropriate descriptions, but a recent development on the wiki has been a call to categorize images (something that was generally done only for articles in the past). If you could do this for your uploads, and maybe other stuff you come across from time to time, it would be a major plus! 17:49, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've been trying to do that and I've done it on several of the images I've uploaded. But sometimes when I'm on that "upload roll" I kinda forget about it. I'll try to remember it in the future. Thief12 03:06, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :::: Something else of interest (also unworthy of its own subheading) that has come up very recently is the difference between quotes and italics around TV episode series names and episode titles. Since the wiki started, we would always put TV series titles in quotes (probably because IMDB does this) but apparently the standard in MLA and other guides is to italicize them and quote only the episodes. I'm going to post this in the Situation Room to see if we can get a consensus, please let me know what you think! It's kind of annoying, I'm aware, especially since for years I have been personally changing so many italicized TV shows to quotes, but let's see where the discussion goes. 19:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Character/crew easter eggs The edits you made earlier, regarding the names of real crew members on Dubaku's informant list, are excellent and have brought something to my attention. All or most of them require disambigation like we see for Chris Porterfield. In my upcoming quest to properly disambiguate them, I'd like the most complete list possible of the names on Chloe's screen, so, do you happen to have a pic that is more comprehensive than the one currently on the wiki? You linked to some pages like Geoff Aull and those aren't on the image that I see currently, and I'm looking for all of em. 19:24, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't know if I have a picture before the screen closes in on Burnett's name, but if the episode is still online on Hulu, I can get it for you. Thief12 19:37, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :: Bah, I'm not seeing it on Hulu. Ah well, I'll just do the ones I see in the image here. I'll also ask SeanPM, the guy who seems to have found those other names, about the better image as well. Thanks tho bro :) 20:10, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Stunning work I hands-down love the stuff you are doing with actor pages. They look literally fantastic with all that information on regarding the other actors that appear in their projects, rather than just being a simple list of movie and TV appearances. I have no idea how you do it, but I can only imagine that it takes a very, very long time. Dedication like that is what sets Wiki 24 apart from most, and you are one of the best contributors in terms of your efforts I have seen around here in a long time. If I have my own "Dead-on" award like Blue Rook you would have earnt it five times over. In fact it's almost worth me making my own, but I wouldn't want to fall into Blue Rook's territory! Anyway, all I wanted to do was congratulate you on wonderful work and I hope you have the patience to keep it up and expand such dedication into other areas! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 08:25, 26 June 2009 (UTC) : Simon barnstars aren't my territory only! And yes, I'll enthusiastically second to everything Simon just said about your work, Thief! 09:35, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks, people! I try my best to contribute to the wiki. I'm glad that you appreciate my efforts. I just wanted to add that I visit other entertainment wikis and I've hardly found one as complete and well organized as this one. I just try to do my part. Thief12 01:51, 27 June 2009 (UTC)